Sparks Fly
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift song. I like Adam/Ros a lot and I felt this song seemed to fit the pairing.


Sparks Fly: An Adam/Ros fanfiction.

 **AN: So this is the first time that I have written for Spooks but I have a month before I head to university so I thought I would write all my ideas down and post them. This is a song fic based on the song by Taylor Swift. I would recommend listening to it as it fits them so well. Anyhow onto the story. Personally I am ignoring 7.1 (Adam did NOT die) with this fic. I feel like they deserve a happy ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Kudos owns these babies but I am just loaning them for creative purposes and will return them intact once I am finished. I do however own Charlie and should I write more Spook fanfic, he will return. i may do a fic surrounding some of the trouble Ros and Charlie got into together throughout their lives as I feel it would be nice to explore the more mischievous side of Rosalind Myers.**

 _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

 _And I'm a house of cards_

 _You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

 _But I kinda know that I won't get far_

June 2nd 2006

He still remembers the day that he met the whirlwind that is Rosalind Myers. On the outside she seemed so sweet and innocent and looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, until she opened said mouth and he was taken aback by her razor sharp mind and wit. There was something about her that drew him in. He'd heard about her reputation from a contact at six, reckless, ruthless and had a knack for getting herself into trouble with her superiors. Hell in high heels is what his contact had described her as. In fact any partner she had been assigned had either requested to be transferred elsewhere or had been corrupted into doing stuff that would get them into a lot of trouble. He figured that he should try and keep his distance from her but he knew that he would end up coming back for more.

 _And you stood there in front of me_

 _Just close enough to touch_

 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

 _What I was thinking of_

He couldn't help himself as he invited her out to dinner. She'd made a joke about him trying to get her into bed with a smirk. He hoped that she had no idea what sort of images his mind had come up with regarding that statement. He couldn't deny that she was incredibly attractive, something that he had noticed straight away at the meeting. Her legs seemed to go on forever and her suit clung to her petite figure in all the right ways. Looking at her close up now, the thing he focused most on was her emerald green eyes that sparkled with a flirtatious mischief as they talked.

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Ros remembered their first kiss in great detail. The team had headed out for post work drinks just a few days after the Thames Barrier incident. Slowly the team had made their excuses and left leaving the two of them alone. Eventually Ros had decided to call it a night, head home and catch up on the TV she never had the time to watch and Adam had offered to walk her home. It had been throwing it down when they got outside but neither of them seemed to care. The walk home had been in a comfortable silence. The kiss in itself was kind of cliche, it reminded Ros of the sort of thing she had seen in those cheesy chick flicks that her roommates at Oxford seemed to enjoy so much. Adam had leant in to give her a kiss on the cheek but she hadn't realised and turned her head, her lips meeting his. The kiss had been brief and just as she had been about to pull away, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She never did get around to watching TV that night.

 _My mind forgets to remind me_

 _You're a bad idea_

 _You touch me once and it's really something,_

 _You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

 _But with you I know it's no good_

 _And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would…_

They both knew that whatever _they_ were was a bad idea but they couldn't seem to stop themselves. Each others touch seemed to be an addiction, one neither of them, even if they wanted to, could break. They didn't have to pretend that they were something that they were not, they could let their guards down around each other and just be themselves. As much as they didn't want to admit, their feelings for each other ran deeper than they would've liked and they needed each other.

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_

 _Take away the pain_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

The whole incident with Anna had driven Ros to the brink of insanity. She hated the fact that Adam had become trapped under that spoilt little bitch's spell and there was nothing she could do to rectify that. Of course she wasn't jealous, (okay maybe a little, not that she would admit it to anyone) but she was hurt by his actions. They had never really labeled their _thing,_ whatever it was but it had meant something to her. Christ, she had introduced him to her small group of friends which was something that she had never done before. He had got on well with her 'partner in crime' Charlie, something that had made her smile and worried in equal measures, especially when said friend had started to share some of Ros's more interesting exploits, not just from childhood but from their time at six. Ros had spent that evening with her friends and the man she had grown to care deeply for, feeling like for once in her life, everything was just perfect. Little had she known that some Bambi eyed witch was going to almost destroy everything. Almost.

 _I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

 _And lead me up the staircase_

 _Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

She still remembers the night before she fucked everything up with the whole Yalta debacle. She wished she could've paused that night as everything had been so perfect. They'd spent the evening curled up on the sofa watching the X-files DVD boxset that Charlie had bought her for her birthday that year. Somehow they had gotten into an interesting discussion regarding the show that, somehow, had ended up with them making out on the sofa like a pair of teenagers who were home alone. By the time they had broken apart, her hair was all over the place, her top had ended up hanging off a lamp and her skirt was hiked up around her waist. The last time she had been in this state was back when she was a teenager and her father had caught her with a young Italian diplomat who she had been seeing, it was safe to say he overreacted to the whole incident. As she lead him up the stairs, clothes being shed along the way, she realised that something had changed between them. She couldn't recall a time that she had felt that way about anyone else. But she managed to screw it up so badly that she didn't believe that she could ever return from this. That vital element for a relationship, trust, had been irreparably damaged.

 _Drop everything now,_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain,_

 _Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

 _Take away the pain_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _And the sparks fly..._

 _Oh, baby, smile..._

 _And the sparks fly…_

The day she returned from her forced exile to Russia had been hectic but when she finally stepped back onto the grid along with the newly returned Lucas North and saw that Adam was indeed okay bar a few cuts and bruises gained during the explosion, she knew that everything was going to be okay from now on. She hadn't expected him to behave the way he did following her entrance, especially in front of all their colleagues, but frankly she didn't care. She openly accepted him pulling her into his arms and kissing her like there was no more time left. She smirked into the kiss at the whispered comments of _'fuck'_ and _'I did not see that coming'_ from her co-workers. As they broke apart, a large smile graced her face as she pulled him into a hug and whispered the words she had been so desperate to say ever since her exile.

 _"_ _I love you."_

 **AN: Ok so there we go, I wrote this in a few short hours whilst in Starbucks and the bus station in very painful heels. I hope you enjoyed it and I am going to work on the Charlie/Ros stuff soon as I think I really like the idea.**


End file.
